Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to methods and structures for forming lightweight truss members and more particularly, to methods and structures for forming composite wing ribs and truss members.
Conventional aircraft wing construction generally comprises one or more spars that extend laterally relative to the longitudinal axis of the fuselage to support a plurality of longitudinally extending laterally spaced ribs that define the shape of the air foil. Vertical web portions of the ribs include structural elements configured to carry compressive and tensile loads to maintain the airfoil shape. A truss design for aircraft wing ribs is an efficient method of transferring and distributing loads throughout the wing structure. Additionally truss structures are used for bridges, floors and other supporting structures. At least some known truss structures are heavy due to the use of metal components and structural elements of the truss structure. A lightweight material may be used to make strong lightweight truss structures however, current composite ribs are complicated to manufacture and generally heavy in order to provide sufficient load transfer between the truss structural elements. The assembly of aircraft wings utilizing composite ribs in the wing have also proven to be difficult.
What are needed are methods and structures for providing lightweight support structures that facilitate fabrication of the truss structures and connecting components and reduce assembly time.